maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Vanellope von Schweetz/russgamemaster
Better than Kitty Pryde! Bio Vanellope von Schweetz: Hard Candy "Known as "The Glitch", Vanellope is a pixelating programming mistake in the candy-coated cart-racing game, Sugar Rush. With a racer's spirit embedded in her coding, Vanellope is determined to earn her place in the starting lineup amongst the other racers. Only problem: The other racers don't want her or her glitching in the game. Years of rejection had left Vanellope with a wicked sense of humor and a razor-sharp tongue. However, somewhere beneath that hard shell is a sweet center just waiting to be revealed." "Diet Cola Mountain is the home of Vanellope von Schweetz, who lives in a secret un-programmed hideaway on the side of the hill. A lifetime of being excluded, bullied and belittled by other racers has made her fiercely independent. She's been teased and troubled for so long, she's given up trying to build relationships with the people she meets. For Vanellope, there's no such thing as friends- just strangers she hasn't met yet." Class On Foot - Infiltrator In Car - Bruiser Passives Density Shift - 20% chance to dodge attacks, gaining Phased. Immune to Bleeding. Glitchy Body - chance to avoid getting debuffs. Removes a debuff each turn. May apply Buggy when attacking or attacked. Attacks On Foot= L1 - Glitchy Attack Unarmed Melee 5 hits (self) Phased - avoids all but magic and psychic attacks. Removed after attacking. (enemy) Pressure Points - causes either Weakened, Dizzy, Slowed, or Exposed. (enemy) Winded - removes and prevents follow-up attacks. (enemy) Remove Buffs L2 - Data Disruption Unarmed Melee (special) Phased advantage - deals extra damage while phased (special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits (enemy) Impaired - attacks do 20% less damage and cannot crit (enemy) Staggered - cannot dodge attacks (50% enemy) Depower - actions no longer apply statuses L6 - Car Fu Melee One Enemy (self) Enter Car - changes to the "In Car" moveset with the Bruiser class. (special) Paragon Exploiter - deals extra damage to enemies with Dizzy, Weakened, Slowed, Exposed, Combo Setup, or Stun. (enemy) Pain - increases damage taken (enemy) Intimidated - reduces attack, accuracy, and evasion. L9 - Team Glitch Buff Heal 3 round cooldown - starts cooled down All Allies (allies) Extra Turn (allies) The Sun Also Rises - grants random beneficial status effects to allies. (allies) Steadfast - removes and prevents opportunity debuffs. |-| In Car= L1 - Road Runner Melee One Enemy (special) Exploit Opportunity - does extra damage to enemies with Staggered, Cornered, Impaired, Winded, Off-Balance, Neutralized, or Exhausted. (special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits (enemy) Off-Balance - cannot dodge attacks (enemy) Wide-Open - takes extra damage from melee attacks (self) Afterburners - taking an extra turn L2 - Ice Cream Cannon Ranged Ice Gun One Enemy (special) Catastrophic - always hits and cannot be protected against (special) Coldsnap - always crits frozen targets (enemy) Exhausted - cannot take extra turns. Quick Actions become normal actions. (enemy) Chilled - takes ice damage each turn. Evasion reduced. (enemy) Lock-On - takes extra damage from ranged attacks (all allies) Perfect Shot - next ranged attack does extra damage (all allies) Rejuvenate - restores health. L6 - Abandon Car Ranged One Enemy (self) Abandon Car - switches to the "On Foot" moveset with the Infiltrator class. (special) Paragon Exploiter - deals extra damage to enemies with Dizzy, Weakened, Slowed, Exposed, Combo Setup, or Stun. (enemy) Neutralized - removes and prevents stat-increasing effects. (enemy) Impaired - attacks do 20% less damage and cannot crit L9 - Cherry Bombs Ranged Explosion All Enemies (special) Catastrophic - always hits and cannot be protected against (special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits (enemy) Burning - takes fire damage each turn. Defense reduced. (enemy) Shield Breaker - removes and prevents shields (all allies) Sugar Rush - attack increased by 25% |-| Team-Up Bonuses Alias-less Arcade Rush - Vanellope + Wreck-It Ralph Big Guns Big Mouth Bodies in Motion Bombs Away Classy Untouchable Category:Heroes Category:Animation Category:Movies Category:Video Games Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Disney Category:Female Category:Non-Marvel Category:Infiltrators Category:Bruisers Category:90 CP Category:Special Operations Heroes